GM Flagy
GM flagy slúžia na to aby sa určilo čo ma ktorý GM na starosť . Priklad : jeden dostane úlohu spravovať BG a tak mu dáme flag "e" etc. Banstick Commands ( b ) banchar: Bans character x with or without reason unbanchar: Unbans character x kick: Kicks player from server paralyze: Roots/Paralyzes the target. unparalyze: Unroots/Unparalyzes the target. Chat Control ( c ) allowwhispers: Allows whispers from player while in gmon mode. blockwhispers: Blocks whispers from player while in gmon mode. Debug Commands (d) debug: Main ‘debug’ command table. Usage: .debug infront: No description entered. showreact: No description entered. aimove: No description entered. dist: No description entered. face: No description entered. moveinfo: No description entered. setbytes: No description entered. getbytes: No description entered. unroot: No description entered. root: No description entered. landwalk: No description entered. waterwalk: No description entered. castspell: .castspell - Casts spell on target. castspellne: .castspellne - Casts spell on target (only plays animations, doesnt handle effects or range/facing/etc. celldelete: USE WITH CAUTION! '.celldelete YES' - Removes everything in current cell from game and database. '.celldelete YES YES' removes everything in a range of 1cell. addrestxp: .addrestxp - Adds x rest XP to player. generatename: .generatename - Generates name for pet, etc. attackerinfo: .attackerinfo - Shows selected mob/player's attacker's infomation. showattackers: .showattackers - Shows selected mob/player's attacker on the minimap. aggrorange: .aggrorange - Shows aggro Range of the selected Creature. knockback : .knockback - Knocks you back. fade : .fade - calls ModThreatModifyer(). threatMod : .threatMod - calls ModGeneratedThreatModifyer(). calcThreat : .calcThreat - calculates threat. threatList : .threatList - returns all AI_Targets of the selected Creature. gettptime: grabs transporter travel time itempushresult: sends item push result weather: No description entered. setbit: No description entered. setvalue: No description entered. getpos: No description entered. Battlegrounds Commands (e) battleground: Main BG command table. Usage: .battleground setbgscore: - Sets battleground score. 2 Arguments. startbg: Starts current battleground match. pausebg: Pauses current battleground match. bginfo: Displays information about current battleground. battleground: Shows BG Menu setworldstate: - Var can be in hex. WS Value. playsound: . Val can be in hex. setbfstatus: .setbfstatus – Not Yet Implemented. leave: Leaves the current battleground. Extended Debug Commands (f) killbyplayer: Disconnects the player with name . killbyaccount: Disconnects the session with account name . getrate: Gets rate . setrate: Sets rate . GM Ticket Commands (g) gmTicket: Main GM ticket system command table. Usage: .gmTicket get: Gets GM Ticket getId: Gets GM Ticket by ID delId: Deletes GM Ticket by ID Invincibility Command (j) invincible: .invincible - Toggles INVINCIBILITY (mobs won't attack you) Invisibility Command (i) invisible: .invisible - Toggles INVINCIBILITY and INVISIBILITY (mobs won't attack you and nobody can see you, but they can see your chat messages) Guild Commands (l) createguild: No description entered. Modify commands (m) modify: Main stat-modification command table. Usage: .modify hp: Health Points/HP mana: Mana Points/MP rage: Rage Points energy: Energy Points armor: Armor holy: Holy Resistance fire: Fire Resistance nature: Nature Resistance frost: Frost Resistance shadow: Shadow Resistance arcane: Arcane Resistance damage: Unit Damage Min/Max scale: Size/Scale gold: Gold/Money/Copper speed: Movement Speed nativedisplayid: Native Display ID displayid: Display ID flags: Unit Flags: faction: Faction Template dynamicflags: Dynamic Flags talentpoints: Talent Points loyalty: Loyalty spirit: Spirit boundingraidus: Bounding Radius combatreach: Combat Reach emotestate: NPC Emote State More Modify Commands (m) createaccount: .createaccount - Creates account. Format should be .createaccount username password email playerinfo: .playerinfo - Displays informations about the selected character (account...) mount: Mounts into modelid x. dismount: Dismounts. start: Teleport's you to a starting location levelup: No description entered. additem: No description entered. removeitem: Removes item %u count %u. learn: Learns spell unlearn: Unlearns spell learnskill: .learnskill (optional) - Learns skill id skillid. advanceskill: advanceskill - Advances skill line x times.. removeskill: .removeskill - Removes skill increaseweaponskill: .increaseweaponskill - Increase eqipped weapon skill x times (defaults to 1). removeauras: Removes all auras from target setmotd: Sets MOTD additemset: Adds item set to inv. gotrig: Warps to areatrigger createinstance: Creates instance on map goinstance: Joins instance exitinstance: Exits current instance, return to entry point. dbreload: Reloads some of the database tables spawnspiritguide: Spawns a spirit guide (params: 1 = horde, 0 = alliance) advanceallskills: Advances all skills points. unlockmovement: Unlocks movement for player. modperiod: Changes period of current transporter. npcfollow: Sets npc to follow you follow: Sets npc to not follow anything formationlink1: Sets formation master. formationlink2: Sets formation slave with distance and angle formationclear: Removes formation from creature playall: Plays a sound to the entire server. addipban: Bans an ip address banaccounts: Bans accounts renamechar: Renames character x to y. forcerenamechar: Forces character x to rename his char next login getstanding: Gets standing of faction %u. setstanding: Sets standing of faction %u. Cheat Commands (m) cheat: Main cheat command table. Usage: .cheat status: Shows active cheats. taxi: Enables all taxi nodes. cooldown: Enables no cooldown cheat. casttime: Enables no cast time cheat. power: Disables mana consumption etc. god: Sets god mode, prevents you from taking damage. fly: Sets fly mode land: Unsets fly mode explore: Reveals the unexplored parts of the map. flyspeed: Modifies fly speed. stack: Enables aura stacking cheat. morph: Morphs into model id x. demorph: Demorphs from morphed model. Honor Modification Commands (m) honor: Main honor system command table. Usage: .honor getpvprank: Gets PVP Rank setpvprank: Sets PVP Rank addpoints: Adds x amount of honor points/currency addkills: Adds x amount of honor kills globaldailyupdate: Daily honor field moves singledailyupdate: Daily honor field moves for selected player only pvpcredit: Sends PVP credit packet, with specified rank and points Pet Commands (m) pet: Main pet command table. Usage: .pet createpet: Creates a pet with . renamepet: Renames a pet to . enablerename: Enables pet rename. addspell: Teaches pet . removespell: Removes pet spell . NPC Commands (n) npc: Main NPC command table. Usage: .npc vendoradditem: Adds to vendor vendorremoveitem: Removes from vendor. flags: Changes NPC flags emote: emote - Sets emote state run: No description entered. addweapon: No description entered. allowmove: No description entered. addgrave: No description entered. addspirit: No description entered. faction: No description entered. delete: Deletes mob from db and world. info: Displays NPC information guid: Shows selected object guid addAgent: .npc addAgent delAgent: .npc delAgent listAgent: .npc listAgent reset: resets npc health/dmg from temp table. export: Exports the npc to a sql file say: .npc say - Makes selected mob say text . yell: .npc yell - Makes selected mob yell text ., come: .npc come - Makes npc move to your position return: .npc return - Returns ncp to spawnpoint. spawn: .npc spawn - Spawns npc of entry spawnlink: .spawnlink sqlentry resetreputation: .resetreputation - Resets reputation to start levels. (use on characters that were made before reputation fixes.) resetlevel: .resetlevel - Resets all stats to level 1 of targeted player. DANGEROUS. resetspells: .resetspells - Resets all spells to starting spells of targeted player. DANGEROUS. resettalents: .resettalents - Resets all talents of targeted player to that of their current level. DANGEROUS. resetskills: .resetskills - Resets all skills. GameObject Commands (o) gobject: Main gameobject command table. Usage: .gobject select: Selects the nearest GameObject to you delete: Deletes selected GameObject spawn: Spawns a GameObject by ID info: Gives you informations about selected GO activate: Activates/Opens the selected GO. enable: Enables the selected GO for use. scale: Sets scale of selected GO animprogress: Sets anim progress export: Exports the current GO selected statelink: .statelink sqlentry, Links a GO state to a Npc Information Commands (p) gm: Shows active GM's gps: Shows Position info: Server info uptime: Shows server uptime Teleport (Recall)Commands (q) recall: Main teleportation command table. Usage: .recall list: List recall locations port: Port to recalled location add: Add recall location del: Remove a recall location portplayer: recall ports player Life and Death Commands ® kill: .kill - Kills selected unit. revive: Revives you.: 0, 0, 0}, reviveplr: Revives player specified. Save Commands (s) save: Save's your character saveall: Save's all playing characters GM Tag Commands (t) fmoff: Sets GM tag off gmon: Sets GM tag on Universal Commands (u) Commands: Shows Commands help: Shows help for command announce: Sends Msg To All wannounce: Sends Widescreen Msg To All Extended Teleport Commands (v) appear: Teleports to x's position. summon: Summons x to your position worldport: No description entered. Waypoint Commands (w) waypoint: waypointCommandTable add: Add wp at current pos show: Show wp's for creature hide: Hide wp's for creature delete: Delete selected wp movehere: Move to this wp flags: Wp flags waittime: Wait time at this wp emote: Emote at this wp skin: Skin at this wp change: Change at this wp info: Show info for wp movetype: Movement type at wp generateNo description entered.Randomly generate wps save: Save all waypoints deleteall: Delete all waypoints Admin Commands (z) security: No description entered. servershutdown: Initiates server shutdown in seconds. serverrestart: Initiates server restart in seconds. castall: Makes all players online cast spell .